


Just Another Jungler

by the_fox333



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Vi x Reader undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: A short work I wrote to play around with writing LoL matches in narrative format without specifying the reader's champion. Of course I centered it around Vi, because I'm a jungle main and I love Vi. (In more ways than one.)





	

The day you met Vi was average as days went. Your first look at her was brief, picking up a Hunter's Machette and a few potions before dashing off into the jungle. The size of her gauntlets intimidated you somewhat, but you pegged her as just another jungler, racking up a dozen or so kills and participating in team battles. More often heard of than seen, as they said. You took your spot in lane, warming up for your first glimpse of the enemy.

It was about five minutes in when you saw her again. You had your lane opponent fairly far down, cursing when they retreated to the safety of their tower. Out from the jungle came a shout, then a charge that knocked the enemy into the air. A few blows and she was done, flashing out of turret range and tossing back a hunter's potion before disappearing back from where she came. You shook your head, refusing to marvel at the dive. Just another jungler, you reminded yourself. Who didn't dive a tower once in a while?

The next time, you were assisting in a team battle in the bottom lane. The enemy was wearing you down in a battle of attrition, but their jungler was still missing. Warding the grass, your team held their ground, scoring a few lucky shots but never taking anyone out. Once again, the grass erupted, and there she was, retreating with minimal damage and a triple kill. A moment later and everyone heard the cry of the Mountain Drake, knew instinctively whose handiwork it was. Your team gratefully pushed forward. Just another jungler.

Things were looking bad. Your allies were tied up in their lanes, and you were being pushed back to the inhibitor turret by your lane opponent and their jungler. With a reckless press, the jungler cut into you, rending your soul temporarily from your body. You watched angrily as they flashed out of turret range barely alive, drinking a corrupting potion as they jogged back towards the jungle. They were met midway by her charge, two blows taking them out before she moved on to their ally. They never stood a chance. _Thanks_ , you thought to her. No response. Who would? After all, she was just another jungler. It was her job to help like that.

After 40 long minutes, you were sure you had them. Two inhibitor turrets were down and a nexus turret was halfway there. Your team had paused progress on its destruction to fend off the wave of respawning enemies, but it wasn't easy. Many of them had prepared their ultimates during the wait to be revived, and you were getting hit hard. From seemingly nowhere, two of your allies went down, and the three of you remaining retreated down the middle lane. Two of them pursued you, using abilities to gain. You flashed forward, but you could already tell it wouldn't be enough. 

Vi turned to you as the two closed in. "No hard feelings," she winked. As you tried to puzzle out what she meant, her gauntlets hummed with power, cutting her speed slightly before launching her safely out of harm's way. You grimaced as the first enemy caught up, their ultimate making short work of you. You couldn't blame her, and you couldn't deny there was some envy there. A typical jungler ability, you supposed. You just hoped she could help your other ally hold the base until the rest of your team returned.

The match had dragged on for what seemed like ever. Neither side had been able to get a clear advantage- until now. It was one on three, and you were on your way towards their final nexus turret. An hour was just too long, and you meant to make sure that was all it took.

By some fluke known as an ultimate, your ally went down, and you were badly wounded. Retreating to heal, you called for Vi to do the same, but she payed you no mind. Punch after punch landed squarely on the turret, chipping it steadily away. You watched with bated breath as she charged her gauntlets. _Idiot!_ you shouted mentally to her. _Abilities don't work on-_ Your frustration abated when the resultant shockwave cleaved though what should have taken five or six hits and destroyed the turret, damaging the nexus as well. She charged another shot, digging into the nexus, when an enemy respawned and ran straight for her.

With a yell, you ran forward, unleashing your ultimate on the foe. Vi charged another hit, and you joined her, together shattering the nexus in mere moments. The teleport beams came down as the crystal shattered, whisking you and your teammates away from the Fields of Justice.

"Thanks," Vi smiled at you as the beams dissipated. You nodded and smiled back, watching her as she sauntered off, whistling and punching the air. Yep. Just another jungler. Maybe a good one, sure, but still.

You certainly wouldn't mind having her on your team again, though.


End file.
